


if this was a movie

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [15]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Celebrities, F/M, Fluff, Romance, i enjoyed writing this!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: he could still sense the hesitation in her so he said, "if it makes you feel better, i will let you pay for it."her eyes went bright, "i think that's completely fine! how can i repay you?"he smirked that signature smirk of his and he saw her little gasp. it seems that she's not entirely immune to his charms.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 26





	if this was a movie

_**if you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on / i'll be waiting for you / wary, since you've been gone / i just want it back the way it was before / and i just wanna see you back at my front door / and i say come back, come back / come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easy / before the fight, before i locked you out / but i take it all back now** _

_\- if this was a movie, taylor swift (speak now deluxe edition)_

* * *

"you came back," she whispered, seeing him back at her front door with a heaving chest and a crumpled bouquet of cosmos. there was a faint trail of sweat that goes from his temple down to his jaw. she saw him swallow and exhaled a breath after.

it has been a week since they took a break from each other, a mutual agreement between them, because they felt like their relationship was already on the brink of death. a week to take a breather, to see from a different angle if they're still worth fighting for, to really know if they still love each other.

two days in and she already made herself scarce by not getting out of their former apartment together, scared to her core that this was really the end for them. they've had a lot of disagreements for the past 4 years they have been together, being two ambitious individuals that they are, and this was one of those rare times they have agreed on something—that maybe it's time for them to pursue their dreams without each other.

"what are you doing here?" her voice shook, still getting over the fact that he was here. "i thought we-"

"i don't want it," he spoke. his hands still held the cosmos, his chest still heaved from taking the stairs two at a time. "none of it."

her hand gripped the door, "what are you saying?"

he was still looking at her, dark eyes boring into her vivid ones, and took a deep breath. "i'm stupid, i'm brash, i'm irrational. i know that. you stayed with me for 4 years and you put up with me every damn day and i know that."

she could tell he means everything he was saying and that was enough for her to get choked up. tears welled up from her eyes as she listened to him.

"but if there is only one thing i know, it's that i'm also in love with you." he thrust the cosmos in front of her, embarrassed and in love, and laid out his heart to her. "i'm still in love with you and i want to be with you."

she bit her lip, tears now a happy stream on her cheeks, and answered back. "and it took you a week to remember that?"

his cheeks went pink, his eyes also a little wet because he missed her so much, and he kissed her when she said, "i already know that, dummy."

their kiss lasted for a few more moments, their lips moved against each other's, until...

"cut! that's a wrap everyone!"

sasuke and sakura immediately broke their kiss, avoiding each other's eyes because of shyness, and bowed to each other.

"great job, uchiha-san," she whispered.

"thank you, haruno-san. to you as well," he softly answered back. he took a peek at her face and saw her smile at him. his heart expanded.

the whole production set was brimming with relief and excitement. they were approached by their director, producers, and all those other important people in their now finished film.

after tons of pictures and tears and congratulations, sakura was now alone at her trailer undoing her low bun and running her fingers through her hair hidden from the wig she's been using for 3 months of filming. a knock interrupted her all of a sudden, earning a soft shriek from her when her fingers caught a tangle on her hair.

"haruno-san, are you alright?"

it was sasuke, making her more flustered. she doesn't want him to see her in this situation—messy hair and t-shirt and trailer and her makeup. "i'm okay!" she answered back, her voice strained. "just a sec!"

giving up on the state of herself, she just shoved some of her stuff lying around behind her vanity and inside her bags. with a sweep of her eyes, she prayed it would count as decent for she knows how disciplined and organized her co-star is.

sakura opened the door of her trailer, saw his tall and lean frame blocking the way, and she couldn't help but just sigh inwardly. _he really is a beautiful man_ , she gushed inside. _especially up close._

"what brings you here, uchiha-san?" she acquiesced. "how can i help you?"

when he just continued to slightly look down on her because of the height difference, she fought the instinct to look away. they've never done this anyway, at least off-camera, and her heart was now beating so fast against her ribcage.

"uhm," she trailed until something entered her mind. "oh, how rude of me! please come in!" she embarrassingly opened the door further to let him in. _that's why he was looking at me that long!_

she missed the dazed look on his eyes when he went back to his senses after seeing her in her comfort state. when she opened the door earlier, he felt his heart dropped because he had never seen her like this—in an old band t-shirt with frays on its hem, her face bare from all the cosmetics on their faces most of the day, and her green eyes and pink hair in full display.

he had always thought she was beautiful, in her own unaware way; but tonight, here in this messy trailer of hers, he was slapped by it hard. _she's really pretty_ , sasuke thought. sasuke caught her silently and subtly kick a lace garment somewhere and he fought a chuckle that threatened to come. _cute._

"so, what's up?" she casually said. she watched him silently taking in her trailer, praying she didn't see when she kicked her bralette earlier, before training his eyes on her.

"i came to give you this."

on his hand was a small bag, immaculately wrapped with a golden ribbon, too pretty to have come from a store. she took it as he spoke, "it's for you."

"you didn't have to, uchiha-san," she said, but still smiling a little and clutching the bag to her. he just shrugged in return and subtly told her to open it. he wanted to see her face when she sees it.

nimble fingers slowly opened the bag finding a small box inside. she took the box in her hands and gently opened the lid. she gasped when she saw an intricate hairpin made of jade, almost the same shade as her eyes, that has a single sakura blossom as its design.

"it's beautiful," she whispered, her eyes still taking it all and sasuke glowed inside.

"i had it made from my mother. it's a little different from what she usually does, but she was happy to make it for you," he explained. he saw her turn her head upwards and look at him with those wide eyes. "it's my gift for you... for being a good companion throughout our filming. thank you."

 _of course, it's from his mother._ mikoto uchiha, the founder of uchiha & co., the number one jewelry company in asia. _it must've cost a fortune!_ she panicked.

"thank you but i can't take this," she abashedly said. "it's too much!"

he frowned, "it's my gift. take it."

"you can't possibly think i can accept something as precious as this. i-"

"were you always this annoying?" he suddenly asked.

"h-huh?"

"it's rude to not accept a gift, especially since i said i had it made for you. from my _mother._ don't you know that?" his voice sounded serious, but his eyes were alight with amusement. she hasn't seen this playful side of his.

she blushed, "but... don't you think it's too much?"

"it's just a kanzashi. take it. please," he softly said. he reiterated it when he held her hand that was still holding the box and pushed it further against her. _her hand's so small, it is covered by mine entirely_ , sasuke mused.

he could still sense the hesitation in her so he said, "if it makes you feel better, i will let you pay for it."

her eyes went bright, "i think that's completely fine! how can i repay you?"

he smirked that signature smirk of his and he saw her little gasp. it seems that she's not entirely immune to his charms. "first, stop calling me uchiha-san. we're not co-workers anymore."

her lips opened to retort but he was quick to press his finger on it. it was pink and plump, making him remember their kissing scene earlier. "no but's," he said, fighting the urge to drag his finger down to cup her chin. sasuke removed his finger slowly.

she slightly trembled from his proximity and his touch, then swallowed before she uttered, "sasuke-kun?"

he was expecting to hear a simple sasuke, or a slightly formal sasuke-san; not this. his hand tingled in the need to pull her closer, just like he did earlier on camera.

"good," he softly said, hoping his voice didn't betray his thrill of hearing his name like that from her lips. "second, are you free on the weekend?"

sakura's eyes darted from his face and away, then back to it while mentally checking her calendar. "i- i think so, yeah."

sasuke stood straight, satisfied, and prepared to leave her trailer. "good. i'll pick you up then. i'll call you." he walked towards the door to leave.

she stood dumbfounded for a few moments until she heard her name from his lips for the first time, "sakura."

she looked back at him, seeing his tall and lean frame blocking the way, and her heart thrummed excitedly inside her ribs. he had a small smile on his face when he said his goodbye, "see you soon."

just like the characters they played, their love story all started with this. in a way, she has to feel nervous about the way this is going. if this was a movie, she would've said to herself to _run away from that bad boy, he will only break your heart in the end!_

thank god they are done playing a part. thank god they are no longer pretending. thank god this is not a movie.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
